Role-Play Logs - (03-25-16)
Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAh. :P * *Opens the reinforced steel door with a huff, and Anakin sees a silent Pseudo sitting, bound up, in a chair at the end of a long table. He can't see his eyes.* *11:30Anakin Jared *Walks in slowly* *11:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Walks over to the bound Pseudo, and pulls his head up from looking down at his lap by the hair, and I tear off the duct tape over his mouth, revealing a snarl armed with large, shark-like teeth.* * *He looks up, and catches eyes with Anakin, gaze filled with suspicion.* *(I need to make a comic of this.) *11:34Anakin Jared *Turns head to the right a little, raising an eyebrow* *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo abruptly snaps up with a loud growl, eyes blazing a distinct purple colour.* *11:36Anakin Jared *Flinches, taking a step back* *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Props my crossed arms on top of the bristling Pseudo's head.* This is Kyrusiden, Anakin. You haven't met before, but now you have. * *Kyrusiden lowers his head again, hiding his eyes under long, purple-highlighted locks brushed with jet black and shadow.* *11:39Anakin JaredHe's intimidating. Dangerous. *Small smile* *11:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Smirks.* Like hell he is. He can face Kassiden with ease. Almost killed him one time. * *Out of absolute nowhere, Kyrusiden briefly plunges into a roaring, thrashing fit, as if hearing Kassiden's name triggered him severely. Then he abruptly slumps over once again.* *11:42Anakin JaredArchenemies now? *11:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWorse than that, really. *11:43Anakin JaredFull out 2 man war? *11:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThey'd destroy a small planet if they ever fought on one, suffice to say. *11:46Anakin JaredAh *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHold on, getting on Mobile. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Anyway.) *11:50Anakin Jared(Wb) *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAnything you'd like to talk to him about? Introduce yourself? *11:52Anakin JaredI'd say let's just keep it as brief as possible. Best not to accidentally tamper with his mood further. *11:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHe won't bite ... *Pulls his head up by the hair, again.* ... He wouldn't ... *Smiles almost sadistically for a split second.* *11:54Anakin Jared *Insert famous Star Wars Line here* *Hmm... alright. * *Walks, at a steady pace towards Kassiden* * *Stops keeping a reasonable distance between me and him* *11:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You mean Kyrusiden? :-P) *11:57Anakin Jared(*Facedesk* Yes, whoops.) *11:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Lets go of Kyrusiden's hair, and lets him slowly lift his head up to stare at Anakin.* *11:59Anakin JaredGreets and salutations. *I am Anakin. *A pleasure to meet you. *11:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I forgot to mention that Kyrusiden is taller than either of us SITTING in a chair, so I had to reach. xD) *12:00Anakin Jared(Asmo on his tippy toes) *12:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo glares at Anakin, before it abruptly breaks like glass and a formal expression is donned upon his face. "Greetings," he says, a small smile gracing his lips, revealing the massive, triangular, slightly-curved canine teeth.* *12:03Anakin Jared(._. I think it's safe to say my fursona is damn well nervous right now.) *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Damn.) *(Also, can you keep a log of this Role-Play? I want to do something with it when it's done.) *12:03Anakin Jared(I'm going to awkwardly shove it in my user page.) *12:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *12:05Anakin Jared *Grows worrisome, then takes a deep breath, eliminating some nervous feelings* *A fine day for beloved activities, isn't it? *12:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden passes Anakin a slightly surly, inviting look. "Come closer," he says, his tongue briefly slipping out like a snake's. "It's awfully awkward to be this far away from each other ... "* *"And yes, indeed ... Beloved activities ... " *12:08Anakin Jared(If I was Skittle, I would nope the hell out of here.) *12:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Narrows my eyes, instincts starting to prickle.* *12:08Anakin Jared *Takes a couple of small steps forward* *12:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Glances at the 1 and a half inch thick braided rope encircling Kyrusiden tightly, probably making it hard for him to breathe slightly.* *12:11Anakin Jared *Stops after the small distance closing* *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden's smile broadens and widens, and it looks as if his face glitched for a split second, but no one is quite sure.* *12:12Anakin Jared *Looks at you, nervous, then back at Kyrusiden* *12:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *"You can come closer, dear fox ... I wouldn't dare hurt you in Asmodium's presence ... " Kyrusiden purrs, his tongue slipping out again to lick his lips.* *(I'd be out of there at that point, holy hell.) *12:15Anakin Jared(Good thing you're freaking here.) * *Steps a little closer, nearly approaching his personal bubble* * *Stops moving* *12:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"How rude ... I didn't even give you my own name ... How selfish ... " *(Remember that Flowey gif I sent you where his face glitches out as he says 'Your Best Friend'?) *12:17Anakin Jared(Yes.) *(I lost it on tablet.) *12:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(R.I.P.) *"Well ... I, am Kyrusiden." *His face, mkstly his smile, glitches slightly at the end of his name.* *mostly* *12:19Anakin JaredA unique name.. *12:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"And I ... " His eyes widen slightly.* "Am ... " *12:20Anakin Jared *Takes a single step back* *12:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"YOUR ... " *Abruptly, his arms snap through the thick layers of rope.* "BEST ... " *A knife abruptly gleams from his hand.* "FRIEND!" *He lunges towards Anakin, face glitched into a horrific nightmare of a demonic smile.* *WELL FUCK. *Grabs Anakin and throws him out the steel door before dragging it shut.* *12:25Anakin Jared(10/10 Too much throwing arm - IGN) * *Lays there, traumatized* *12:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *We both hear clanging on the other side of the door, before the blade of a knife rips through it with a harsh noise of metal, the blade bent from the force.* * *Then, hands with long, pointed nails start broadening out the hole on the reinforced steel door, until it reveals a smiling, familiarx glitching face.* *familiar* *12:32Anakin Jaredhttp://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0705/0743/products/patrick_1024x1024.jpg?v=1441734332 *12:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhy didn't I bind him with those steel rods, dammit ... *12:33Anakin JaredUh.... are we screwed? *12:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks around, and I see a sledgehammer propped up against the steel bunker wall, and I go ahead and grab it.* *Want to cover yoir eyes or watch? *your* *12:35Anakin Jared *Covers eyes with tail* *12:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Lifts up the heavy hammer to the best of my ability, and I manage to lift it over my head, over Kyrusiden's head, which was now poking out.* *12:37Anakin Jared("Here's.... JOHNNY!") *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I WAS GOING TO REFERENCE THAT EARLIER BUT I DIDN'T) * *Brings the hammer down, but I don't hear the wet cracking of flesh and bone.* * *Instead, Kyrusiden has the hammer's head clutched in his jaws. And it won't budge.* *12:38Anakin JaredYou... got him... right? *12:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZNOPE. * *Tries yanking the hammer away, but Kyrusiden's corrupt face stares up at me with a demonic, pupilless gaze of dark purple.* *12:41Anakin JaredYou have a plan B, right? *RIGHT?! *12:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Where's my ... BEST fRiEnD?!" *He screeches, biting down and snapping the hammer's head off.* *... YEAH. *... RUN LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER. *ABSCONDS.* *12:42Anakin Jared *Runs off in a random direction, quadrupedal* *12:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Flees towards the entrance of the bunker, but realizes that Anakin isn't with me.* *... Damn. * *Runs back as fast as I could.* *12:44Anakin Jared(Inb4 Creepypasta torture scene) *12:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, Kyrusiden's escaped and is stalking Anakin now.* *12:45Anakin Jared *Digs a hole in the ground* * *Digs deep, and plugs the whole to the surface* * *Digs a small room, slightly more then enough space for me* * *Covers exit* *12:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Heavy, draggimg footsteps is heard above Anakin.* *dragging* *12:50Anakin Jared *Tries to bury self in dirt, leaving no room to move* *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The footsteps stop, and they slowly get closer to Anakin's location.* * *But then Anakin hears a slam and a scuffling going on above.* *12:56Anakin Jared *Whines slightly* *1:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Then the scuffling abruptly stops after a minute or so.* *1:00Anakin Jared *Relief sigh* *1:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Now unsettling silence presses against his ears.* *1:02Anakin Jared *Digs up* * *Comes up from the ground* *1:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Talking in third person, now :-P) *When he digs up, the first thing he sees is both Asmodium's and Kyrusiden's bodies sprawled out across the ground. There's an awful prominence of navy blue blood.* *1:08Anakin Jared....Holy hell... * *Pads to Asmodium's body* * *Nudges him* *Asmo...? *1:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Slowly blinks open my eyes, and I see Anakin. I nod slightly.* *1:12Anakin JaredThank god... you freaking scared me! *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI forgot that Kyrusiden packs one hell of a beating. *1:13Anakin JaredIs he... really dead? *1:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Heaves myself up, but stifles a whimper of pain from the slash in my side.* I'm getting bad vibes. So I'm not even sure. *1:15Anakin JaredLet me finish him off, just in case. *(You hear that? It's the sound of a minefield I set myself in.) *1:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Gives him a jet pack.*) *(Are you still logging this Role-Play? xD) *1:17Anakin Jared(I'm loggin' it.) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Lifts my head to look at Kyrusiden's body crumpled across the floor.* *1:18Anakin Jared *Walks right by Kyrusiden's body* * *Unsheathes claws* (I've noticed I made my fursona part cat unintentionally for years.) *1:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *Sees Kyrusiden's fingers twitch.* *1:20Anakin Jared *Hovers claws over Kyrusiden's neck* *1:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, a large hand lashes forward and latches around Anakin's neck and lifting him up.* *1:22Anakin JaredAH- *1:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"You ... IDIOT!" Kyrusiden snarled, his beaten facial features giving him a particularly savage look. "YOU ... Were supposed to be ... MY BEST FRIEND!" *He screeches, his face glitching for a second.* *1:24Anakin JaredUH... ASMO?! *1:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *His features twist into a savage smile. Revealing teeth bloodied with navy blue.* "And y'know WHAT?!" * *Tries to stand up, and I halt at the jolt of pain for a second before staggering up on unsteady legs, blood dripping from between my fingers from my attempt to staunch the bleeding.* *1:26Anakin JaredAsmo?! *1:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Where the FUCK is that DAMN KNIFE?!" *Kyrusiden snarls. He lets Anakin drop to the ground, before kicking him across the hall into the wall.* *(The K's swear a lot in reality. xD) *1:28Anakin Jared"Hello." "FUCKING HELLO TO YOU TOO, FUCKING BITCH." "How was your day?" "IT'S LIKE A FUCKING FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKER FUCKED IT UP" *(Like that?) *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... *Reaches back, and feels the knife handle embedded in the back of my shoulder. I painfully pull it out and hold it in shaking hands.* *(More like--actually, kind of like that. XDDD) *1:30Anakin Jared(XD) * *Pads on all 4s to you* *1:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z("WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THAT FUCKING CUNT FUCKING FUCKING UP ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT.") *1:31Anakin Jared(XDDDD) *1:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(For some reason the word cunt always makes me laugh. xD) *1:33Anakin Jared(I once lost it in an argument which turned into a discussion of who has a bigger chainsaw to kill the other person with, am I weird?) *1:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks at Anakin, and hands the knife to him.* You kill him. I can't. I'm going to die from bloodloss at this rate and exertion will only kill me quicker. *(XDDD Naw, you're fine. :-P) *1:34Anakin JaredWhat?? How? All of the Pseudos I dueled, I lost to all of them *(Holy hell, how are you not off yet?) *(No school?) *1:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYou can. I know it. You have your Devout kits, don't you? *(I meant kits as in packs. Not babies.) *(Packs to summon them. :-P) *1:37Anakin Jared(I thought of my fursona pregnant.) *(Kill me) *They would be slaughtered... *1:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PAHAHAHAH) *1:39Anakin Jared(*Slaps*) *(NO.) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZQuantity over quality. Tell them to fire everything they have. Overwhelm him. It has to work. *1:40Anakin JaredI'll try... *1:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, Kyrusiden is visibly shaking, saliva dripping from his lips and faint traces of foamy spittle at the corners of his mouth. His face is glitching erratically and he's unsteadily creaking from sode to side on his feet.* * *His eyes were half-lidded, his pupiless, dark purple gaze seemingly turned nowhere.* *side* * *Anakin JaredTurn into a cat, I'll get you out of here. *Before he sets eyes on us... please.. *7:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI think it's too late for that ... *Almost collapses, but I regain my composure.* *7:16Anakin JaredNO! Asmo, please! *7:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden's gaze flickers back and forth, but then his purple gaze fixes upon both of us.* It's fight or flight, Anakin. *7:18Anakin JaredDamn it... * *Flees off, on all 4s* *7:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZPlus, turning into a cat could end up entirely abandoning my Pseudan form and leaving it to die. * *Follows him to the best of my ability.* *(nlkjh I have to go eat. Be right back. x-x) *7:20Anakin Jared(FKLASJHDSKGHDS) *(Ok.) *7:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *(I'M BACK.) *7:56Anakin Jared(WELCOME BLA-*Shot*) *7:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *( .... NO*) *8:02Anakin Jared(YES.) *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Anyway, back to the Role-Play.) *8:07Anakin Jared *Padding off* *8:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Quietly following along, wondering why Kyrusiden isn't coming up.* *Where'd he go? *(Role-play died.) *8:31Anakin JaredDon't know, don't care, let's keep moving *8:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhy? He's still there. *8:36Anakin JaredYou're nearly dead and he's not even affected much *8:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Narrows my eyes, swiveling my ears repeatedly.* *8:41Anakin JaredHow are you holding up? *8:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZStill hurts but I'll be alright. Bleeding's stopped. *8:42Anakin Jared *Relief sigh* Good.. *8:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Swivels my ears again, trying to pick up the faintest traces of sound.* *8:45Anakin Jared *Continues moving* *8:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Picks up the barest sound of scurrying, and my breath hitches for a second.* *8:46Anakin Jared *Stops and turns to you* *8:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Halts, and looks at Anakin, unaware that a look of fear had taken over my face.* *8:48Anakin JaredAsmo... what is it? *8:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI thought I heard something ... *8:51Anakin JaredI rather not stay and found out who is it *8:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Twitches an ear, hearing another set of scurrying.* *8:58Anakin JaredCome on, Asmo! *9:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hesitantly starts walking again.* *How are you not worried? *9:08Anakin JaredMy powers, I'm actually draining my energy right now *9:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZStop wasting it. He could appear at any moment. *9:16Anakin Jared *Shivers, then breathes* Alright.. *9:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Nods at Anakin, then continues on,* *9:50Anakin Jared *Walking, changes from feral to anthro* *10:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hears scurrying again, this time a bit louder.* *10:11Anakin Jared *Sprinting* *10:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWH-- *Is startled by his abrupt sprinting off, and I continue on in my own pace, still covering the slash in my side with one hand.* *10:22Anakin Jared *Stops shortly after, looking back* *10:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Twitches my ears when I hear something ... Falling?* *10:30Anakin Jared *Crouches down, looks around, waiting for you* *10:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Fast, heavy, running steps start echoing through the metal halls, towards Anakin.* *10:40Anakin Jared *Backs up a bit* *10:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Then, two awfully distinct flashes of purple flash out from the shadows of the dark, faintly lit hall, and Kyrusiden is lunging out of them, bent knife in his hand and sadistic smile on his face.* *10:47Anakin Jared *Sprints away on all 4s* *10:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Thanks for ditching me. XD) *10:50Anakin Jared *Stops* *....ffffff * *Runs back for Asmo* *(And this is why I switched from medic to engineer in Battlefield 4) *(True story. :P) *10:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *Kyrusiden hisses softly, and leaps in front of Anakin, a small crater smashing into the metal ground under him, and he swings the knife towards Anakin's head.* *10:56Anakin Jared *Slides under Kyrusiden's legs* *10:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *His tail lashes out, grabs Anakin by the tail as he slips through, and throws him into a wall.* * *He chuckles, before walking towards him.* *10:58Anakin Jared *Gets up, tries to run around him* *10:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden's eyes widen slightly, and he smiles broadly.* "Ohh ..." He purrs. "You want to find your friend, don'tcha, friend? Then, go ahead ... " *He gestures in the direction behind him, still smiling,* *11:00Anakin Jared... * *Stares briefly, then runs to where he points* *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He starts noticing small puddles of navy blue starting to show up as he keeps running, each one getting larger than the next.* *11:04Anakin Jared....no.. *11:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually, a curled up, battered body comes into view, slashes everywhere, all while crumpled in a splattered puddle of blue.* *11:06Anakin Jared....no... * *Goes up to the body* *11:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He sees an ear slightly twitch, only barely, but it's so subtle that he almost doesn't catch it.* *11:08Anakin Jared *Nudges the body* *11:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Lets out a soft, whisper of a groan, sounding spent.* *11:14Anakin JaredA-asmo?! *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *There's a soft chuckle behind Anakin.* *http://i.imgur.com/LyhPJM7.png *11:16Anakin Jared *Turns around, frightened and scared* *11:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(That tilt I drew for Kyrusiden's head gets me.) * *Kyrusiden leans forward, coming face to face with Anakin, his expression now that of a horrific, jagged smile.* *11:25Anakin Jared *Backs up* *11:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He raises the knife he has in his hand, and plunges it down.* *11:26Anakin Jared *Whines, turns tail and runs* *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden didn't break his movement, instead stabbing the knife into the barely living body Anakin was previously overlooking, and twisting it around a bit. Then he takes it out and watches Anakin.* *11:29Anakin Jared *Sprinting off* *11:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I killed myself off. :DDDD) * *Kyrusiden proceeds to pick up the now cold corpse like a rag doll, and follows Anakin.* *11:36Anakin JaredKassiden!! Kyrus! Trigana! *11:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(HOLY FDUCK) *(FUCKING ANTS AND FUCKING CRAWLING ON MY ARMS LIKE FFFFFF) *(GETTING ON MOBILE HOLD ON) *11:42Anakin JaredANY PSEUDO, HELP! *11:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"They're not here ... " *A small voice peeps out from the darkness. It's muffled from wracked sobbing and crying.* * *A small, sitting, shaking silhouette in front of the wall briefly comes into Anakin's view before he runs past.* *11:48Anakin Jared *Runs to the right* *12:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(To nowhere or the silhouette?l *12:00Anakin Jared(I thought a wall was in my way) *12:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah, the silhouette was in front of the left wall of the hall you're running down.) *(Meow.) *12:07Anakin Jared(Oh.) *(Well then NOPES.) * *Runs away from the silhouette* *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *As he runs, Anakin hears small, pattering footsteps running after him. Compared to the heavy, dragging footsteps of Kyrusiden.* *12:13Anakin Jared *Slows down and turns around* *12:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A small, young, shaking Pseudo is slows down and stands behind him. Black and bright yellow locks of hair fall in his face in waves, partially obscuring his bright gold-yellow eyes, which were rimmed with red and dripping with fat crocodile tears.* *12:17Anakin JaredWho... are you? *12:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I ... " *The small, almost pitifully sized Pseudo begins shakily. But then his eyes widen for a split second before he falls onto his knees and starts crying again.* *12:19Anakin Jared *Goes to him and helps him up* *12:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *His hands are partially covering his face, a distinct yellow flush on his cheeks, and he uncovers them slowly, looking at Anakin with wide, glistening eyes.* "Sorry, sorry ... " He mumbles quickly. "I'm Radii. What about you ... ?" *12:22Anakin JaredAnakin... *Takes a quick check around surroundings* *12:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Why are you here? I don't think you're supposed to be here without a guide ... " *12:24Anakin JaredA powerful Pseudo got recently slain... I'm trying to escape it's killer. *Why are you alone? And I don't think it's safe for us here. *12:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *His eyes widen, terror filling his expression.* "Who?! Please! Tell me who got killed! And who killed them!" *12:29Anakin JaredLook, your safety is the priority now. *Quick, know any safe spots? *12:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"No ... You say there's someone who killed someone powerful. Please, tell me who got killed ... I was with some powerful Pseudos, too--but I was being an idiot and wandered off like a fool!" *He starts repeatedly hitting the sides of his head with his fists, as if punishing himself.* * *He stops for a second, and looks at Anakin shamefully.* "I wanna know if one of them got ... Killed ... " *12:33Anakin JaredAsmo was killed... by Kyrusiden... *Look, we need help, Kyrusiden being sane is like saying the sun is cold, we need to find somewhere safe. *12:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Asmo ... Asmodium?!" Radii stares at Anakin. "But ... ! It's prohibited to kill him! He's the one who keeps everyone in check! The one who LET us into this world! And Kyrusiden just KILLED HIM?!" *12:37Anakin JaredRadii... we need to go... please... *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I'm sorry ... I ramble too much ... !" * *Radii quickly heads off down the hallway.* *12:38Anakin Jared *Bounds off, following him* *12:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Radii screeches to a halt, a look of horror crossing his face * *He looks back at Anakin.* *12:42Anakin Jared *Stops* What, what is it?? *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Two distinct, glowing eyes flash at least a meter and a half above Radii. Followed by the familar, jagged smile.* *12:49Anakin Jared *Goes to anthro stance, grabs Radii and runs with him over shoulder* *12:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Radii is watching the face chase after them like a snaking shadow, shaking and resisting the urge to cry out in absolute fear.* *12:51Anakin JaredHELLO! ANY PSEUDO?! * *Sprints with Radii in arms* *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, a red slash of aura cuts through the darkness, barely skimming over Anakin's head, and causing Kyrusiden behind them to stop and dodge.* * *Then cyan bolts of compiter circuitry grab Anakin and lift him several meters into the air.* *12:54Anakin JaredWH-WHOA *12:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Kid. Now." *A voice snarls menacingly from below Anakin. Then he sees a familiar Virus-Type climb up a flight of make-shift stairs made of circuitry, and stand in front of him.* *12:59Anakin JaredHey-hey-hey! I don't know who the hell you are, or if you're working with Kassiden but you are not going to hurt Radii! *1:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Radii squirms in Anakin's grip.* "I'm afraid of heights! Who's talking to you?!" *1:03Anakin Jared *Adjusts hold on Radii for him to see the Virus-Type* * *Shields Radii with tail after a brief moment* *1:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Wait are you logging this Role-Play? xD) * *1:07Anakin JaredKyrus?! Thank goodness! *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He squirms about even more.* *A small branch of circuitry delicately reaches out to Radii and lets him off of Anakin's shoulders.* *1:09Anakin JaredCan I PLEASE get down before Kassiden comes and slaughters us all?! *1:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Radii immediately captures Kyrus in a tight hug, muffling his stumbling 'thank you's in his shirt.* "Kassiden? You're worried about him? There's a purple, insane bitch down there fightimg him and you say he has time to kill you?" *fighting* *1:11Anakin Jared...FFF-KYRUSIDEN I MEAN *YOU 3 AND YOUR DAMN NAMES WITH KS *Ks* *1:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrus leta the circuit holding Anakin abruptly drop like a drop tower, and halting the descent an inch above the ground* *lets* *1:12Anakin Jared *Reacts with nothing but fearful shivering and whining* *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrus is now holding Radii in his arms, his head propped into his shoulder, and he mumbles soft words to him before turning his cold gaze to Anakin, letting the circuit drop him.* * *Meanwhile, Kassiden and Kyrusiden are clashing viciously before Anakin's eyes.* *1:14Anakin Jared *Gets up and looks at the fight* * *Turns to Kyrus* Asmo's dead, Kyrus. Kyrusiden killed him. *1:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrus's eyes flash.* "He's dead? Well, shit." *1:22Anakin JaredKyrusiden's crazy, dude. Unstable. *1:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, Kassiden is seen being viciously slammed into the ground, his wrists pinned on either side of him and preventing his use of his knife. So instead, he lifts his legs up, and locks Kyrusiden's head in a brutal headlock, the spides adorning his ankles digging into his neck. Then he proceeds to twist around and smash Kyrusiden's head into the metal floor.* *spikes* *"No shit, fox. He killed our shield from the humans. Fucking cunt." *1:26Anakin Jared *Gives a small glare, turns around and concentrates dark power to form and energy bow and arrow* *I'd advise you just take Radii to safety already. *1:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(He called Kyrusiden a cunt, not you. :-P) *1:29Anakin Jared(I glared to the fact that he's just talking. :P) *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrus hisses.* "No. Radii wouldn't let me leave Kassiden behind." *(Pfft.) *"Don't you have those mechanical foz things with you or something?" *fox* *1:32Anakin JaredNo, because of that encounter of Sha'Vel, I don't trust even a single Devout not attracting negative attention. *1:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Oh, yeah. Sha'Vel." *(That story died. We need to continue ot. xD) *1:33Anakin Jared(I need to write my part on it soon.) *1:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Zit* *1:33Anakin Jared(I know, it's my fault. ;-;) *1:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(NOOOOO you're fine.) *1:34Anakin Jared(I'm pausing it tho. ;-;) *1:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Shhhh) *(I'm going to take up the role as Kyrus now.) *1:34Anakin Jared(WAAAAA DADDY ASMO, WWAAA) *(Ok.) *1:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z("SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKING BABY." -Kassiden) *1:35Anakin Jared(XDDDD) *1:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Trigara slaps him. "FUCK.") * *Sees Kyrusiden and Kassiden brawling out with knives, slashes adorning both of them. Moreso on Kassiden.* Shit. *1:37Anakin Jared *Let's go of arrow, overshot over fight* *Damn. Freaking. Measuring. *Figure out something, I'm going to help him. *1:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Gently sets down Radii, and raises both palms up. Jagged circuitry roars out from beneath the metal floor, and I unleash them in Kyrusiden's direction.* * *Kyrusiden smirks, and proceeds to headbutt Kassiden's forehead, stunning him, and then throwing him towards the circuits.* *Oh, fuck no, bitch. *Diverts them.* *Also, why a bow and arrow, fox? *1:43Anakin JaredIf I had known a simple tour was going to screw up this badly, I would've brought a damn tank. *And materialize a gun is unexpected complicated for me currently. *And I'm not going to use a melee weapon.... ever... on a pseudo... again... *1:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThe fuck set him off enough for him to escape his cell ... ? *1:48Anakin JaredJust saying "Kassiden" made himself shook like a hive. *Then he acted like creeper like. * *Releases another arrow, arc too low* *1:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sends the circuits down in a cage around Kyrusiden, trapping him. Before sending high voltages of accelerated electricity into his body to knock him out.* * *Loud, screeching, agonized screams fill the echoing halls at first, then silence.* *1:49Anakin Jared *Takes a deep breath of relief* *1:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Collapses onto my knees, breathing hard.* F- ... Fuck ... * *Jolts in surprise when I hear Kassiden step up to Anakin and me, breathing heavy and eyes glowing faintly red. Slashes drip with bright red blood and he glares at both of us.* *1:52Anakin Jared *Backs up, bow slightly lowered* *1:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Fucking ... Son of a bitch ... Nearly ... Killed me ... AGAIN ... " *Kassiden rasps slowly, coughing up small hacks of blood between each pause.* * *He looks at *1:56Anakin Jared *Lowers bow completely, before it wraps away* Asmo's dead cause of him. *1:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Dammit. Almost dropped my phone.) *1:56Anakin Jared(Harder then bass) *1:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden's eyes flicker.* "Where's his corpse." *1:57Anakin JaredI can backtrack to it *2:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"GET IT." *Kassiden's voice drops into a low growl, and he glares at Anakin before he collapses from the exhaustion and lays on the floor, grumbling.* * *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually, they all spread out in a ring, exposing a giant beam of sunlight out of nowhere, as debris crumbles and falls.* *1:50Anakin Jared(10/10 Lightshow, too much light. - IGN) *1:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(10/10 I'm blind. -Me) *1:52Anakin Jared *Observing* *1:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sees Kassiden holding Kyrusiden's limp body under his arm.* Why the f-- you know what, forget it. * *Grabs Anakin with a branch of circuitry, and throws him up onto the surface above.* *2:05Anakin JaredAHH *2:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden and Radii eventually come up from a flight of circuits, and I just float up.* * *As soon as my feet touch the ground, I stagger a bit before just letting myself fall onto my knees.* Bloody Hell. I need to stop doing that. *2:19Anakin Jared(Did he sent me through the roof or a portal?) *2:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The roof that he destroyed.) *2:24Anakin Jared("Thank you for your services, stranger.... BEGONE!") *2:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stares at Kyrusiden's body for a bit.* *2:26Anakin Jared *Gets up* *2:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Zones out for a bit, while Radii is rolling around in boredom.* *2:38Anakin Jared *Looks down through the broken hole in the ceiling, watching Kyrus, Radii, and Kassiden *2:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *My ears shoot up when I see Kyrusiden's fingers lightly twitch.* Uh ... *2:45Anakin Jared *Reforms the bow* *2:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Doesn't see his fingers twitch again, but I still raise a branch of circuitry.* *3:01Anakin Jared *Aiming at Kyrusiden in case* *3:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Sorry I'm kind of multi-tasking.) *3:18Anakin Jared(Same, I was on game) *5:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Meow.) *5:37Anakin Jared(Bark.) *5:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Continue?) *5:50Anakin Jared(On game, but sure) *5:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I can wait 'til you done.) *you're* *5:54Anakin Jared(Eh, let's just crawl sadly instead of stoping *5:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden walks up and stomps his foot into Kyrusiden's head and caves it in like a watermelon.* "Fucker." * *Grabs Radii and covers his eyes.* *6:10Anakin Jared *Watching* *6:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden walks away and sits slumped over a little distance away, and I prevent Radii from seeing Kyrusiden's smashed head.* * *Doesn't bother watching Kyrusiden anymore, and I growl softly before letting Radii run to Kassiden.* *-Kyrusiden's ear very slightly, barely, twitches.- *6:18Anakin Jared(Awww big brother Kyrus.) * *Aimming bow at Kyrusiden* *6:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Kyrus is a more lenient than Kassiden. Kassiden would have just let Radii see it regardless.) * *Stares at Anakin.* What? *(Ugh, be right back.) *6:28Anakin Jared(Ok.) *6:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Back.) *6:54Anakin Jared)Wb) *Kyrus, don't lose caution. * *Motions to Kyrusiden* *7:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Walks over to Kyrusiden, and looks at Kassiden for a second. He's just curled up on the floor while Radii is cleaning his battle injuries.* *(Probably just laying there listening and being lazy. :P) *7:40Anakin Jared("He's dead, I'm sure." *Yawn* "Gonna nap." *Snore*) *7:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(He actually seems like the type of person to do that. :T) *7:46Anakin Jared(I'm just nutshelling it. Sorry) *7:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Why sorry, meow?) *7:49Anakin Jared(I feared that I was putting him out of cahracter there.) *(Character* *7:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You weren't.) *8:04Anakin JaredCareful, Kyrus... * *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Nudges Kyrusiden with one of my boots.* *12:02Anakin JaredCareful... *12:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAlright. *Raises one arm, and several branches of circuitry materialize. I aim them into Kyrusiden's body, and cringe slightly when he's skewered like a kabob and the circuits spear into the ground below.* *There! That ought to have-- *Notices Radii staring at me with an absolute look of horror and trauma.* ... Shit. *(Kyrus you make the worst brother tf.) *12:16Anakin Jared....crap. *12:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Radii is completely frozen, eyes wide with traumatized fear. Kassiden notices, and he sits up, growling: "What the fuck was th--"* * *Scoots several steps back when I see the look on his face.* *12:26Anakin Jared....uh... maybe you should've asked Kassiden to prevent Radii from seeing up... or let me shoot him... not trying to be a smartalec but.... yeah... *12:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Takes another step back, and I feel something almost cold wrap around my ankle.* *The He-- *Looks down, and I see Kyrusiden's horrifying, bloodied, malformed face staring up at me with dead eyes, one of them malplaced in their socket from Kassiden's earlier kick.* *12:29Anakin Jared...well that's some nightmare fuel... *12:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZKILL HIM! *Yanks my foot up, but he doesn't release his grip. He only gives his twisted smile and starts grappling up mymleg to try and pull himself up.* *my* * *Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kassiden stumble up, sending Radii sprawlimg away, and bound towards the scene with his knife in hand.* *12:33Anakin Jared *Releases arrow, directly at Kyrusiden's head* *12:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The arrow penetrates the smashed in portion of his skull with a wet crack, but he only sniggers dementedly as he keeps trying to stand up.* * *Tries to launch another turret of circuits to split him in half and kill him once and for all, but Kyrusiden reaches up and grabs one of my hands, digging his claws into them. Still chuckling.* *12:38Anakin Jared *Releases another arrow at Kyrusiden's head again* *12:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He hisses savagely, his dead eyes fixing themselves directly at Anakin's, before he pushes himself one final time and staggers onto his feet, despite the previous circuits atill being skewered through his body.* *still* *"Y'KNOW ... " He snarls viciously, his bent knife sitting in his shaking grasp. "I THOUGHT I WOULD'VE DIED THERE ... " *He steps towards Anakin.* *12:45Anakin Jared *Above roof.... aiming down on Kyrusiden *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(We're all on the same level. :-P) *12:50Anakin Jared(I thought Kyrus threw me through the roof* *)* *12:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The metal bunker we were in before was underground, the metal roof of it poking out. So we're technically on ground level.) *12:51Anakin Jared(Oh.) *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden body-slams Kyrusiden, so I take the opportunity to escape his grasp and grab Radii to censor this violence to him.* * *I'm slightly worried when I realize that Radii still isn't moving. That expression still on his face.* God dammit. *12:56Anakin Jared *Sprints at Kyrusiden, focusing all dark energy into fist* *12:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden's eyes flash when he sees Anakin running towards him, and he hook-punches Kassiden across the face with his claws before throwing him into Anakin, sending them in a crumpled heap.* *12:59Anakin Jared *Punches Kassiden out of the way, using amplied dark powers to send him out of the way, non-lethally* *12:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden grabs Anakin by the tail.* "Wait." * *He grabs Anakin, lifts him into the air, and throws him straight towards Kyrusiden.* * *Meanwhile, I'm busy shushing the yellow brat and keeping him from crying.* *1:06Anakin Jared *Pounces Kyrusiden, sinks claws into his eyes* *1:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He screeches horrifically, making Anakin's ears ring, before he bites down onto his neck and throws him into the ground enoigh to break the metal.* * *He grabs Anakin by the head, then throws him into the ground again, several meters away.* *1:10Anakin Jared *Unconscious from the impact throws* *1:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden runs back over to Kyrusiden and starts brawling again. I let Radii sit while I go over and assess Anakin.* *1:23Anakin Jared *Knocked out, received concussion* *Anakin Jared *Wakes up, rubbing head* *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'll be Kyrus.) * *Shakes Radii around, who's sitting there traumatized and shaken. His eyes are widened and almost glazed.* God dammit. *8:05Anakin Jared *Gets up, then tries to locate Kyrusiden* *8:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Turns my head to watch Kassiden viciously wrestle Kyrusiden to the ground, and try to ram his knife into the caved-in portion of his skull.* *(Re-read the logs to try and regain what happened, meow. I'm doing that, too.) *8:09Anakin Jared *Draws personal blade then charges at Kyrusiden* *8:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden viciously aims a hard heel-kick into Kassiden's ribs, and sends him into the ground hard enough to dent it.* * *Kyrusiden abruptly turns to Anakin, and gruesomely rips out one of the circuitry still in his torso. He whips it into Anakin's direction and hits his face.* *8:13Anakin Jared *Still blitz towards Kyrusiden to strike him at his legs* *8:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He intentionally lets himself fall, so that he body slams Anakin into the hard metal.* *8:15Anakin Jared *Yelps from the hard impact, then maintains stance, snarling at Kyrusiden* *8:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He pins him down and stares at him for a bit, the previously malplaced eye in his destroyed socket looking like its about to slip. A vicious, demented smile is crossed across his face.* *"Hello, my oLd FRIEND." *8:16Anakin Jared *Rapidly attempts to kick him off* *8:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kyrusiden snarls viciously, and his face glitches so that when he opens his mouth, viciously jagged teeth form. He proceeds to bite down onto Anakin's chest, and shake him around like a biting dog.* *SCREW THIS. *Covers Radii's ears with his own, and I glitch-teleport to Kassiden, where I kick him in his previously kicked stomach.* WAKE UP. * *Makes a branch of circuitry grab Kassiden and hurl him into Kyrusiden.* * *I generate more circuits and make them penetrate right through Kyrusiden's body, narrowly missing Anakin.* * *I lift him up several meters into the air, and hurl him into the metal 'roof' so hard that I end up sending him through it. But I repeat the process all over the place.* *8:23Anakin Jared *Tries to push him off with legs* *8:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(He's off of you now, meow. Kyrus is hurling him all over.) *8:25Anakin Jared(I thought Kassiden was the one hurled) *(Or are you hurling both of them?) *8:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Kyrus threw Kassiden at Kyrusiden to knock him off you, and then he grabbed Kyrusiden and started throwing him around.) *(I should have specified. >>") *8:26Anakin Jared(Oh.) *8:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Kassiden angrily groans softly in pain next to Anakin, arms clutched around his abdomen from being kicked so hard.* *8:30Anakin Jared *Watches Kyrus, breathing slightly heavy* *8:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Once I'm done with my fit, I finally throw Kyrusiden into the ground, breathing heavily and circuitry creeping across my face.* * *Looks around to see the splotches of purple blood all over the place, and I hope that that killed him.* *Anakin Jared *Grabs other hilt, keeping it disabled while staring at Kyrusiden* *8:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Do you think that killed him." *Kassiden mumbles to Anakin in a tired, angry tone, still laying on the ground.* *8:42Anakin JaredI think we should add dismemberment just in case... *8:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Looks onto Kyrusiden's broken, twisted frame.* I don't think that's necessary. * *Shudders when I see that his previously malplaced eye was gone, and his face has a dead, grotesque, savage look, being utterly destroyed from the trauma.* * *Radii shakily walks over to me, and wraps his arms around my waist, covering his face and muffling soft crying.* Frick. *8:49Anakin JaredSo... is it finally over...? *8:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZIt seems to be. If he's still alive, there's no way he can do anything, no matter how hard he tries. Pseudo skeletons are usually extremely durable, but I made sure to break every single FUCKING BONE in his FUCKING body. *Kicks him over in a brief fit of rage.* *Skittle Puppy has joined the chat. *9:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hello.) *9:00Skittle Puppy(*sits down with a bucket of popcorn* Continue.) *9:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *(I'm trying to minimize Kyrus and Kassiden's swearing. :-T) *(We're logging this, so you can always read it. :-T) **Sighs and ruffles the top of Radii's head.* *9:02Anakin JaredI don't trust that body within a mile near us... *9:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Kassiden walks over and stares at Kyrusiden's seeming corpse, inspecting it.* *9:03Anakin Jared(Internet, you son of a bitch.) *9:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"A mile you say?" *9:03Anakin JaredYes, why...? *9:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Kassiden picks up Kyrusiden's body and drop-kicks him like a soccer ball, while yelling: "FUCK YOU." Then he watches it disappear from sight.* "WAS THAT A MILE?" **Grumbles and sends a branch of circuitry to grab the body back.* Idiot. *9:06Anakin Jared.....damn. You're angry... *9:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Kassiden's face is flushed with aggravation and stress, and he just slumps onto the floor, rubbing his face with his hand.* **Radii runs over and tries to calm Kassiden down, and even gives him a hug. But Kassiden's hair spikes up like hackles on an angering dog, and he backs off immediately.* *9:12Skittle Puppy(Me: http://cdn.overclock.net/f/f8/350x191px-LL-f81fad17_dis-gon-b-gud.gif) **http://cdn.overclock.net/f/f8/350x191px-LL-f81fad17_dis-gon-b-gud.gif *9:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) **Holds Kyrusiden's corpse with a branch of circuitry as if he's a dirty tissue.* Disgusting, dirty, abomination, disgrace of a Pseudo. Anakin, where's Asmodium's body for Hell's sake. *9:16Anakin Jared*Glares at Kassiden* Easy on him! This is a lot for him to take, Kassiden *9:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Just--let's just leave. I want to get the Hell out of this sh--Hell hole right now." *He abruptly gets up, throws his knife into Kyrusiden's head, and storms off.* *Just leave him. Radii is used to it, but he tries anyway. *Walks over and ruffles his hair again.*